


Keep On Doin’ What You Doin’

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, In a sense, Kinda, M/M, No bases were rounded, Stiles hasn't even made it past batting okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never wanted to lick anything more in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one where there is ab-licking and Erica is present and maybe MAYBE forces them into it

**Author's Note:**

> Ten days late, nbd.  
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31799587877/please-learn-how-to-lock-doors

Stiles had left Derek with very uncertain terms of attraction after the movie debacle.

“Like, I like you and I’d like to take you up on the ab-licking thing you suggested,” he had said in a very poorly worded text the day after. Derek hadn’t responded. So Stiles was left with really only one option, and that was to tell/demonstrate to Derek that yes, he liked him and yes, he wanted to lick those abs, and hot damn, it’d be swell if they could be together. In a couple-y way. That’d be pretty darn grand, gee willikers.

The only problem was where to pounce on his unsuspecting target. Which also brought up the problem of Derek being Scott’s brother, and then the also not-so-small problem that Stiles was not at all subtle and/or coordinated so any plans that involved either of the two would need extensive planning. But probably rethinking, since there was no way that Stiles could train himself in the art of being subtle (although he was a lot better off at it than Scott) and he was going to have to wait on coordination until after going through the Wonderful Bloom of Youth.

Which… didn’t really leave much. Meaning that Stiles would have to Wing It, just like he did with everything else.

 _Can you pick me up from school?_ He texts Derek. _My car broke down and I’m not going to lax practice_

He almost gives up on hearing a reply from Derek until his phone buzzes ten minutes before class gets out.

_K_

Stiles stares at his phone, expression blank.

“Well, okay then to you too,” he says mockingly, waggling his head and drumming his fingers on his desk.

“What are you even talking about?” Scott asks, leaning closer to his friend. Stiles shakes his head.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m  not going to practice today because I feel a bit sick,” he lies. He fumbles with his pencil.

“Oh okay. We should IM about the project later,” Scott replies and Stiles fights the urge to get up and fist-pump the air.

“Yeah,” he says as the bell rings. He slowly starts to put things into his backpack.

“See ya,” Scott says, waving as he leaves the classroom.

“Bye,” Stiles calls after him, finishing packing up. His phone buzzes as he steps outside the classroom.

_Where are you_

Stiles sighs, does some mental calculations to see which classrooms would be empty, and then texts back.

_192\. I have a lot of stuff to carry, need you to help please._

Derek is terse as per usual.

_K_

Stiles races to the empty classroom and swings the door open, sighing with relief upon discovering the enormous lack of students and faculty.

“Thank _God_ ,” he breathes.

“For what?” Derek asks from behind him. Stiles does _not_ squeak. It was a manly squeak. Or something.

“Uh,” Stiles says.

“I don’t see anything that requires heavy lifting,” Derek says, looking around. “What’s going on here?”

“Okay, look Derek,” Stiles starts, folding his arms, “I have something to talk to you about.”

Derek’s eyes go wide.

“Look, if it’s about last week, I’m really sorry, I don’t know what I was saying.”

Stiles winces a little bit.

“I don’t have a problem with what you _said_ , it’s just…” he worries his lip between his teeth. “Derek, I _do_ like you.”

Derek looks at him, eyes hard.

“You’re not joking with me right now, are you?”

“Surprise!” Stiles says, going along with the joke. Derek’s face falls. “Wait, no, no, I’m not kidding!”

“Look, you don’t get to do this to me,” Derek growls, pressing Stiles back against the wall. “I know I haven’t always been nice to you, but you don’t get to toy with me. My heart is _not_ your plaything.”

Stiles meebles.

“It’s not,” he chokes out. “Your heart is the opposite of my plaything. I just want you to like me too.”

Derek freezes.

“What?”

“I like _you too_ , you _dumbass_ ,” Stiles says, enunciating clearly before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. “I like _you_.”

Derek still looks shell-shocked, so Stiles decides that the only way he can really get this point across to Derek’s Neanderthal brain is through contact. Well, more contact than just a hug. He kisses Derek on the mouth.

And Derek doesn’t respond.

Well, at first. At first, kissing Derek is like kissing a flower on a log, because hot _damn_ Derek’s lips were soft and Stiles didn’t know that he even _liked_ stubble before but now, _now_. Stubble. And then Derek starts to react, and Stiles starts to see stars and fireworks and maybe even the entire solar system before they break apart.

“Was that an accident?” Stiles asks. Derek shakes his head before giving Stiles a tiny smile.

“Completely intentional,” he says happily. Stiles hugs him again.

“Now that we’ve got _that_ all sorted out, I’ll take you up on your offer,” he says. Derek looks puzzled.

“My offer?” he asks. And then the light-bulb goes on. “Oh. Ooooooh.”

He leans back against the teacher’s desk, hitching his shirt up so that Stiles can see a flash of skin.

“All of this is for me?” Stiles asks, doing his best little-girl-voice. Derek rolls his eyes.

“This is a one-time deal,” he says. Stiles frowns.

“You mean me dating you won’t involve happy-ab-licking-sexy-times?”

Derek’s eye twitches.

“That’s not what I meant,” he says. “Just hurry up and lick me before someone walks in.”

Stiles laughs nervously before getting down on his knees and pushing Derek’s shirt further up. And Derek’s abs are like the best not-chocolate bar that he’s ever seen, and he gets to lick all of that anywhere and everywhere he wants to, and at any time at all, and—

“Just a sec, I left my phone in class.”

Erica barges in through the door, knee-high boots clacking on the linoleum. Both of the boys look up at her sheepishly, Stiles with his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. Erica looks dazedly at them before walking in and closing the door.

“Go on,” she purrs, leaning on the door to keep it closed. Derek groans.

“Stiles, I am not playing exhibitionist to your classmates.”

“Oh c’mon, it’ll be fun!” Erica chirps, a finger on her lips. Stiles blushes.

“It’ll be fun like watching a porno is fun,” he mutters. Derek cringes.

“For most _normal_ humans, watching porn is kind of enjoyable,” he hisses. “That was an _awful_ analogy.”

“The sooner something happens, the sooner I’ll let you leave,” Erica sings, twirling. Stiles sighs and licks a stripe up Derek’s chest.

“Okay, can we _go now_?” he asks. Erica’s giggle is like the laugh of a million tiny imps as she traipses down the hall, phone in hand.

“Oh Boyd, you’ll never guess what I just saw,” Stiles hears her say in a faux British accent. Derek groans.

“That’s not how this was supposed to go,” he says.

“Not at all,” Stiles agrees. “Take me home?”


	2. the one where Derek was not born from divine anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is actually legitimately crap but... I got into the groove really fast and then fell out really fast. I need to start writing more often WHOOOOOPS
> 
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/32400520648  
> and  
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/32531153721/seriously-you-guys
> 
> IT'S A TWOFER

Stiles and Derek are sitting on the couch in the living room together when Scott gets back from lacrosse practice, sweaty and smelling like boys’ locker room and grass.

“I thought you said you didn’t feel good,” Scott says confusedly, dumping his things unceremoniously on the ground and flouncing towards an easy chair. Well, flouncing as much as he can. Tiredly flouncing—it’s hard business. “I think _I’m_ the one who feels sick,” he continues without waiting for a response. “Coach made us run suicides and I think I want to die.”

“Uh, Scott,” Stiles says stiffly. He’s leaning into Derek on the couch, looking a little stricken. “Do _not_ listen to anything Erica says about me. Or Derek for that matter.”

“What,” Scott replies. “What would she even say?”

“That’s right,” Derek says, putting a hand over Stiles’ mouth before he can say anything more. “Now go take a shower. You smell gross.” Scott scowls on his way out of the living room. “And you were going to sit on the nice furniture!”

Stiles pokes Derek in the side, earning him a small surprised gasp. Derek frowns back at him and frowns even wider when Stiles beams at him.

“So,” Stiles says. “I think that for our first body-licking experience as a couple, it didn’t go as badly as it could have.”

Derek rolls his eyes, leaning back on the couch.

“It wasn’t even the first time you’ve touched me there,” he says. Stiles turns red. Quite red. Maybe as red as Red Dye number two. Which was banned. For reasons. “There was that time when you walked in on me after I had come back from the gym and I was getting ready to take a shower and you just walked in on me in my room, felt me up and then left.”

Stiles harrumphs indignantly.

“Forgive the curious for wanting to collect empirical data!” he squawks. “I needed to know if they felt as sexy as they looked.”

“And…?” Derek asks, eyes expectant. Stiles parrots an “and” back at him and Derek smacks him with a small cushion. “You’ve had contact with my bare chest twice now with different parts of your… never mind. I give up.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Stiles says, rocking side to side and fiddling with a string on his sock. “Yes. Yes they live up to the data, my hypothesis has been proven, all conclusions point to sexiness tasting and feeling as sexy as sexy looks.”

“But apparently porn doesn’t do it for you,” Derek says flatly, crossing his arms. He leans back into the couch and looks at Stiles calmly, waiting for his answer. Stiles looks up at Derek, back down at his sock, back at Derek, back down at his sock, and then takes his socks off and lays them side-by-side on the floor.

“That was a mistake…?” Stiles tries, ducking his head meekly. “Like I mean why watch porn when you have your best friend’s brother who looks like he was birthed from Zeus’ thigh.”

Derek wrinkles his nose.

“No,” he finally says. “No.”

“That was supposed to be a _compliment_ ,” Stiles huffs, scooting closer to Derek and ending up falling over his legs. He ends up splayed across Derek’s lap like a lazy, klutzy cat. Derek can’t help but smile fondly.

“Well, I guess better than being cut off of divine genitalia and then being born in sea foam,” he muses. Stiles laughs.

“There _was_ also that one,” he says, trying to catch his breath and looking up at Derek shyly. Stiles clambers upright and then quickly pecks Derek on the cheek before edging away slightly. “And then there was that.”

Derek’s hand finds Stiles’ in between them. He squeezes it twice before Stiles squeezes back.

“And then there was this,” Derek says. Stiles looks at him and Derek uses the opportunity to turn Stiles’ face towards him and goes in for a kiss. On the mouth. 


End file.
